Night Untamed
by Zephyranthus
Summary: The moment Fury heard her voice, he froze. He thought she was killed along with the rest of her people and then she reappears as the newest member of the Omegrion and questions are raised about her existence and relationship with Savitar and Ash. FuryxOc. Rewriting in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Dark-Hunter fic to be posted. I have nothing against Angelia, but this came to me before I knew about Dead After Dark so I'm just going to put it up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Did you hear?"

Fury looked up from his coffee cup to regard his brother.

"Of course I heard. A bit hard not to, if you think about it." He replied bluntly.

"I suppose almost everyone is talking about it." Vane said thoughtfully.

"Not almost. Everyone is talking about it." Fury corrected.

Bride came in and glanced at the both of them before she leaned against the table.

"Hear what?" She asked in a hushed tone, as though it were some sort of secret and Vane smiled.

"Apparently, there's an Arcadian Jaguar who's new in town." Fury replied.

"And? What's wrong with that? There are so many of you out there." Bride stared.

Fury snorted."Yeah, but not Arcadian Jaguars.".

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the Arcadian Jaguars?"

"All the Arcadian Jaguars were wiped out years ago." Vane explained.

"Wiped out?" Bride gasped.

Fury stared at Vane before he leaned back in his chair. "Wiped out is a nice way of putting it. They were executed. Apparently, they pissed Savitar off enough for him to decide to kill off the whole race. And when Savitar's pissed off, he kills whoever fucked with him."

"So? Maybe he missed a few."

They immediately shook their heads. "Impossible." They replied in unison.

"Savitar never 'misses' a few. He wants your whole bloodline dead, he'll kill them all." Fury said.

"That's the way he is." Vane added.

"Then what's so special about this one that he or she survived?" She asked.

Fury shrugged. "Don't know. That's what everyone's curious about. Savitar's calling all the Omegrion members to be present and he'll reinstate the Arcadian Balikos patria. But it's pointless if there's only going to be one in the patria."

"Better one then none." Bride smiled.

"Suppose so."

"Life is full of unexpected surprises after all." Vane said.

"You mean the fact that one Arcadian Jaguar popped up out of nowhere and Savitar was the one who summoned all of us and he's going to reinstate the patria even though he's the one who made them extinct?" Fury asked with a raised brow.

"Pretty much." Vane replied before looking at Fury. "Know anything about the newcomer?"

"Why don't I give him or her, a call? You can ask them yourself. Clear up any questions you might have." Fury stared blankly at Vane.

"You're such an ass."

"I may be good, but I'm not that good. There are more questions than there are answers. Even though there are Were-Hunters and Dark-Hunters everywhere, whoever they are, they're good at remaining a mystery."

They were all seated, 'patiently' awaiting the arrival of Savitar and the newcomer and he was bored out of his mind. He was a wolf! He wasn't meant to sit still!

"Fury, stop shaking your legs." Vane sighed.

"I'm bored out of my wits and that's saying something. I'm normally the master of my wit." Fury groaned.

"Just keep still." Vane said and Fury rolled his eyes, grabbing his legs which then stopped shaking.

"There, better? While I'm at it, I should just strap myself to the floor in case I end up vibrating all over place. I'm sure the ladies will love it though. A man sized vibrator. I'd definitely put other vibrators out of the market." Fury smirked.

Vane punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Play nice on your own free will, or I'll make you. And there will be no vibrating here, Fury."

They looked ahead and saw Savitar walking in.

"So where's the newcomer?" Dorian asked and the door opened.

"On the way." Savitar shrugged.

"Aren't they running a little late?" Aneliese sighed.

"Ah, yeah, that would be my doing. I might have asked you Weres to come a little early. It's the whole dramatic effect thing." Savitar said and they stared at him.

"Sometimes, I feel like there should be a sign flashing behind him, or some dude holding up a big cue card saying 'pause here for dramatic effect', or something like that." Fury said and the others turned to stare at him while Vane sighed.

"Funny." Savitar said before the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late."

His eyes widened as he heard that all too familiar voice. The voice he never thought he'd hear again and it shook him. He looked up and at once, he knew it was her. He thought she'd been killed, but no, she was alive and well and standing beside the man he thought had killed her, along with the rest of her people. He wondered if this meeting was a blessing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review to tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Notes: Here's Chapter 2! Please review guys so I know if I should continue this story. Let me know that you're interested in this story and for it to be continued._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

"Oh, no, you're just on time." Savitar assured her.

"That's a lie and we both know it." She stared, making Savitar chuckle.

"You know me, I'm one for dramatic effects." Savitar said.

No he wasn't... He'd tell you things to your face.

Lyra stared at the man whom she thought of as one of her father figures.

"Sure. Well, whatever floats your board." She shrugged, in reference to his addiction to surfing.

"True that." Savitar nodded before they both took in the disbelieving stares of the others.

"Yes, Savitar is having an easy conversation with an Arcadian Balikos." Lyra said with a straight face before Savitar knocked her on the head and she grinned up at him.

"Don't be smart, kiddo." Savitar smiled.

"You're the one who told me to get smarter. I'll be damned if you hit me on the head anymore. I might really become dumber." Lyra huffed.

"Sure, then you would have dumbed the last few decades or so." Savitar rolled his eyes.

"Probably." Lyra said thoughtfully before smiling at the rest. "Hey, I'm Lyra Kyrgiakis."

"Hey." They replied, still frozen in surprise.

"Didn't you... wipe out the Arcadian Balikos?" Dorian asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Savitar smiled mysteriously and she smiled. "Well, I hereby reinstate the Arcadian Balikos with Lyra as the representative."

"Even when I'm the only one?" Lyra smiled.

"Pish-posh. That's nothing to be concerned about. Means you get to hear all the juicy gossip here and you don't have to take care of anyone." Savitar said.

"'Pish-posh'? I'm not even going to comment on that." Lyra laughed.

"Right, the rest of you can head back. Just a warning though. You guys had better make damn sure she isn't harmed by one of your people, or I'll have their hides." He warned.

She shook her head. Savitar was only making them more curious about their relationship and he had no intention of explaining anything to them and frankly, neither did she.

She took in the appearances of all the Omegrion members and her eyes landed on a blonde Lykos. She'd seen him somewhere, but she couldn't quite remember. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar.

"Everyone's too curious about her, so I highly doubt they'd attack her." The blonde Lykos said.

"I know. Just figured that I should warn you guys first so that no one holds it against me when one of your people goes missing. Ah heck, you can hold whatever you want against me. I don't give a crap." Savitar snorted.

She laughed softly. It was just like him to say such things. One by one, the members of the Omegrion left and as the blonde Lykos was leaving, their eyes met when she felt him watching her and had turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Savitar asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I think." She replied.

She wasn't even sure herself, so she couldn't possibly answer him. All she knew was that there was something about that Lykos that called out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **_I'll be releasing a chapter for each of my fics on my 17th birthday, 24th September! Check it out! My email is on my profile in case you guys have some questions or something._****

**_Should I create a twitter account so you guys can contact me easily and ask questions and I'll tweet the release dates of my fics?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

They settled down on the sands of his private beach and she smiled, happy to be back.

"Have you found a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yep. Ash bought me a place in New Orleans." She replied.

"How nice of him. I bet it's near your school as well." He said.

"Uh-huh. My old school transferred all my documents to my new one. It's all good." She smiled.

"Are you really going to go to school?" He stared at her.

"Yes, I am. It'll help me settle down easier."

"Some logic." He snorted.

"Not like yours is any better." She scoffed.

"That I cannot argue with." He said and she nodded.

"Sim told me about what's been happening. Seems like a lot has been going on." She sighed, flopping down on the sand.

"Well, you've been going around a lot for the past century." He shrugged.

"I suppose. But you've been keeping tabs on me." She grinned.

He smirked. "Of course."

"How's my mother?" She asked.

"She's fine. As always. A little psychotic, but fine." He replied and she smiled.

"I figured as much. So, you coming over to my new place once I'm settled? Can't have a house-warming without you and Ash around." She said.

"I'll be there. Just like I was there for your graduation and award ceremonies." He said and she grinned.

"I saw you! Ash and Sim too." She said.

"We know you saw us. A little hard not to with you waving like a maniac." He said and she pouted.

"It wasn't that crazy." She mumbled.

"Says you." He laughed.

"Oh well. I was too happy to care." She shrugged.

"That's what you say now. Decades down the road and you'll wish you never did that. Embarrassing moments last a life time."

"Comforting. Real comforting. Ever think of trying to be a super dad?" She asked sarcastically and he smirked.

"I thought I already am." He replied and her jaw dropped and she laughed.

"You're so conceited!"

"No, I just have an unbelievably huge self-esteem." He said.

"Same thing." She said.

"What's say you change and we catch a wave?"

"The best thing I've heard all day."

"So how did it go?" Bride asked once they entered her store.

"Well, it was in one word, odd." Vane replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Remember when I said that Savitar wiped out the Jaguars?" Vane asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Savitar is apparently very close to her." Vane said and Bride's eyes widened.

"In a good or bad way? Wait, it's not a guy?" Bride asked.

"Good. And no, it's not a guy." Vane replied.

"So maybe Savitar saved her because they're close." Bride replied.

"Either that or he wiped out everyone for her. Those are the two popular theories anyway." Vane shrugged.

"So, what's her name?" Bride asked.

"Lyra." Vane replied.

"Fury, is something wrong?" She asked, looking at him.

He was sitting behind the counter, deep in thought.

"You know her, don't you? That Balikos. I saw how you looked at her when she came in. You were stunned still." Vane said and he sighed.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Fury." Vane said.

"I just need some time all right? I know her, but give me some time to get my thoughts sorted."

He needed a lot of time to even comprehend the fact that she was alive. For more than a century, he believed her to be dead and then she just shows up.

"Take your time, Fury." Bride smiled sympathetically.

Of course. She would understand how he was feeling. After all, it took her some time to comprehend what they were.

"Thanks."

They stayed to help Bride at her shop till it was closing time and they headed home.

"Holy shit!" They heard a loud crash as they were rounding the corner on their floor and they rushed to see if the person needed help.

They found a stack of boxes on the corridor and saw a hand sticking out from under the boxes.

"Oh God!" Bride gasped and rushed up to help the person.

Before they helped the person though, whoever it was had sat up on their own and his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Please make my day and review! <strong>Also, check out my other fics on fictionpress and review them! It gives me an even greater drive to complete more chapters faster!<strong> _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes: Like I promised, I'll release a chapter on my birthday! Which is today! I created a twitter account where I'll be posting updates, release dates and character trivia for all my original characters! Do follow me on twitter (ZephyranthusN) or by using my email which is on my profile!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

She tried to push her boxes out so she could take one box in first and begin to unpack. It seemed so much easier in her mind. Ash had offered to unpack everything for her, but she wanted to show him that she was independent. Look how that turned out. When the boxes began to topple, she could only think, 'Oh shit.' And with that, she was buried under her boxes.

"Oh God!" Someone gasped.

Her mind echoed the same words. Now there would be witnesses to her failure. She heard three pairs of footsteps rushing up to her and she managed to sit up from under her mess. She sighed deeply. Great way to impress her probable neighbours. She was too prone to such clumsiness for some reason. She waited for them to laugh, but nothing came and she turned to them and her eyes widened.

In front of her stood both the Regis of the Arcadian and Katagaria Lykos Patria. As if it couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"You're..." Vane said and Bride looked in between them.

He walked up to her and pulled her out from the mess of boxes, causing her to look at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's fine." He said.

"You... know her?" Bride asked.

"Bride, this is the Regis of the Arcadian Balikos Patria." Vane said and Lyra turned to her.

"Hey, the name's Lyra Kattalakis. Please forget what you saw earlier..." She implored and Bride smiled.

"Already forgotten. Hello, my name's Bride. So you're our new neighbour." Bride said.

"Oh. Ash." Lyra frowned.

"Acheron?" Vane said and Lyra nodded.

"It's nothing. Say, we haven't been formally introduced." Lyra smiled.

"Vane Kattalakis and my brother, Fury. Bride is my mate." Vane said and Lyra nodded.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Bride said.

Lyra sighed and picked up two boxes, bringing them into her apartment. "I swear, it sounded so much more logical in my mind."

"Do you... need any help?" Bride asked.

"Nope. I'm fine. I'll get this done." Lyra replied with much determination and they stared at her.

He rolled his eyes at her attempt to be independent and he picked up some boxes, bringing them into her place.

"It's fine, really. You don't have to trouble yourself." She said.

"Two people can get the job done faster. Isn't that better?" He stared.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Let's just carry in the boxes." He said.

"Okay." She mumbled.

They were able to carry the boxes in within minutes and she turned to him, smiling like she had all those years ago.

"Thank you for helping me." She said and he shrugged.

"Nothing to it."

"I suppose my services will not be required then?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: Review please!<em>**


End file.
